Ing's Light
by Ing Lord
Summary: A story about a genetically engineered ing.first fanfic.please review.Chapter3 is in.rated t just in case. by the way, the ing does not speak. he thinks and samus hears it.hence no qoutation marks around what he thinks. in the second chapter it's in itali
1. Chapter 1:Ing of light

Ing's light

SPACE PIRATE MESSAGE ENCODES: 1753729

We have escaped Aether and the Dark hunter. We managed to capture several ing. Experiments due to begin in 0200 hours.

SPACE PIRATE MESSAGE ENCODES: 1753730

after our first day of experiments with ing, We have discovered that their DNA can be manipulated very easily. Already we have begun to unravel the mysteries of the ing.

SPACE PIRATE MESSAGE ENCODES: 1753731

We have done it! We have created several new breeds of ing. Most scanners could detect a parasite form we plan to make. We will create more loyal and more deadly breeds of ing warrior.

Although, we have created a light world counter-part to the ing. It has enough original genes to survive in both worlds. I will release More information at a later time.

Light ING

When the young ing first opened its eyes, it knew something was wrong. It saw the other ing and moved towards them slowly, expecting acceptance. They all hissed menacingly at his approach.

"GO!" they all said as one, "you are not an ing, you will never be an ing; we are sickened to have you near us.."

Whether the ing knew it or not, all the space pirates heard was shrieking and hissing. Not that

The ing really cared. The pirates could see that their new breed was in harms way, though, and they moved him to a different, single, holding cell. To you, this may seem like compassion, but

They just didn't want their new breed dead.

When our ing first awoke in its new cell, it wondered what had happened to the others. He didn't like them much so he really didn't care .He realized that the chamber was the same size, so either he had been moved or they had. He knew that he was a captive of some other species, but as long as they didn't hurt him, he was content. He looked around and saw a mirror. He jumped a little at his appearance and wondered what had happened to him. He saw that he was indeed very different from his fellow ing. Instead of the dark, purplish skin of his fellows, he had a bright white glow, almost as bright as the sun (it wouldn't blind you but it would be irritating). Instead of a red eye, his entire eye was a deep blue. Instead of the dreadlock-like tentacles, he had two blue plates on his back. He wondered if he was an ing at all. He was so overwhelmed that he fainted.

Samus

A very long way away, Samus was receiving a report of space pirate activity on the planet Knit. The reports noted that they were experimenting with dark creatures. Common sense told her that they had captured ing somehow. She had a mental image of the first ing she had fought. A shiver went down her spine. This was going to be ugly. Steeling herself, she locked the coordinates.

Many months later, as is the time it took to get there, Samus arrived. And lo and behold there was a space pirate station. Landing at the empty docking bay was easy enough. She climbed out and looked around. As usual, there was no one around. Pirates didn't exactly like space suits. But for some reason, she would have preferred if there were some of them "outside". Oh well. She climbed into the airlock of the station. Inside she thought. What could they be up to? . Turning the corner, she saw a large purple viewing window. OMG, OMG, OMG! Was all she could think of. On the other side were seven good-sized ing. She scanned the panel wondering how they could survive in the light world. Aha! It was Dark matter. She thought. She turned off the dark matter generator and left them to die. She felt no compassion for these creatures that would kill her anyway. The ing began to shriek and hiss with pain. Several of them began to but the plexi-glass barrier. She left before it broke, as it was already starting to crack. As the door sealed behind her she knew that it wouldn't hold the ing back forever. She saw several empty chambers along the way down the corridor, and one that wasn't empty. In fact it contained our light ing friend.

Light Ing

Our ing friend had awoken several hours earlier, and so had seen the catastrophe that had befallen the space pirates. As a few walked by his cell, he saw that the parasite ing specimens they had been carrying infected them both, turning them all to their evil counter-parts. These more powerful pirates went insane and killed all of the crew. The pirates, though, had not worked out the kinks in the DNA sequence of the parasites. Because of that, they couldn't survive very long in the light world. So the infected ones died. While this was happening, our friendly ing was trying to figure out a way of escape. Hours later he still couldn't think of one when he heard footsteps approaching. They weren't like the thud-click, thud-click of his captors. They were loud clicks of metal on metal. Approaching the cell, was the "hunter" his captors had spoken about.

Samus

Samus heard an inquisitive hiss to her right turned sharply toward the sound, charging her power beam. In a cage was our little ing. As soon as she saw it, she heard it give a squeak of terror and it crouched defensively. Curious, she scanned it and gasped aloud at the words on her visor.

UNKNOWN BIOFORM. DNA RESEMBLENCE TO ING.CAN SURVIVE IN BOTH DIMENSIONS.

IS NOT HOSTILE TO LIGHT WORLD INHABITANTS. POSSIBLE REASONS FOR EXISTANCE:

INTERDIMENSIONAL BREEDING (UNLIKELY (2 CHANCE)) GENETIC ENGINERING (LIKELY 92 CHANCE). MUTATION IN NATURE (UNLIKELY (6 CHANCE)

Samus let the charged shot dissipate. She studied the creature for a few seconds, noticing all of its features. Sighing, she opened the cage and entered.

Light Ing

As soon as the ing heard the shot dissipate it realized it was no longer in danger. It cautiously got up from its crouch (difficult if you have five legs). He heard the door open and cocked his head when the Hunter entered. He regarded her through his eye. She stepped out of the way of the door as if to say, "Alright get out of here." He tried to connect with her mind and after many seconds succeeded.

Do not be afraid, . The hunter gave a start of surprise and opened the speakers on her helmet.

"Greetings uh…ing thing… I wish you no harm either… I guess…"

I would speak to you, but you would only hear the speech of my "brethren"… Which from the structure of your mind, you would not like to hear.

"Yeah, I wouldn't like to hear that. Why do you greet me as a friend? I have killed many ing."

But did any ing you killed look like me?

" No. I guess we aren't enemies, so come on out of here, there is room in my ship."

Well, I don't want to stay here that's for sure.

"Why is that?"

Because at any second, a huge mutant ing will bust through those doors.

" There are more experiments?"

Yes, five. Me, the parasite, those are dead by the way, the Ing you killed, a flying ing and an ing with a huge tail that could make a good dent In your suit.

"Ah. That's why. Well-"at this point Samus was interrupted by the door at the end of the corridor blew open, revealing the large scorpion-like ing behind it. All Samus could say was "Ah crap."

Samus

After saying that last sentiment, she realized that it would take half a minute for something that large to fit through.

Quickly, how good is your aim?

"The best"

Good, do you trust me?

"Uh, I guess. Why?"

Because I have an idea.

He turned into an ameba like puddle and slithered into her arm cannon.

"Whoa! We just met!"J

Haha. Hilarious. Aim at his eye. She aimed briefly and fired with spectacular results. The ing shot out at an amazing speed. She noticed that she had shot a blob with a razor sharp leg at the big one's eye! There was a shriek that could pierce your eardrums. Instead of blood, a gooey purple substance exploded from the wound. In a few seconds, she saw her light world friend coming.

We should leave. he said simply.

"Ditto."

They ran to the ship and got in (our ing friend had a little trouble due to his size, but he fit).

We should go to the planet

"What! Why?"

I heard them talk about something called metroids. They were somehow connected to the planet.

"Right. We better go." She steered the ship towards the planet and prepared to land.

Hunter?

"Call me Samus. "

Thanks

"Welcome, I guess. "She felt odd at this statement, as she never thought an ing would thank her. "To Knit. "

Thank to anyone who read this far. Please review! If I suck, tell me what to improve on. If I get enough good reviews, I'll write another chapter. (Spoiler! Samus gets a cool new suit!)

JJ


	2. Chapter 2:Hiddden purpose

Ing's Light chapter 2

Okay everybody, second chapter! This might get a little confusing, but try to read it anyway!(what our ing friend says is now in italics)

SAMUS

LOG ENTRY: I have discovered an experiment of the space pirates. They have created a light world counter-part to the ing. It has proven to be intelligent and friendly. Will continue to study.

Samus was in her cockpit with the ing, heading toward the planet that he had pointed out. The ing had figured out how to make himself smaller (he claimed all ing could do it). He was perched on Samus' shoulder. She had taken off the armor and was in the blue interface suit.

After several long, awkward minutes, she asked, "what is you're name anyway?"

"_I was wondering when you would ask. It's been on you're mind since we left the station. My captors called me experiment 735, but I would rather not have that name_," he said in his odd thought-speech.

"I wouldn't either. Hmmm… I don't know what names the ing use, but how 'bout a kerian name? 'Skar' maybe? It was the name of a kerian I met. He was very brave and intelligent."

"_Skar… I like the feel of it. It'll do_."

"Why did they create you anyway?"

"_The same reason they created the others. As a weapon_."

"The data I got of you said you weren't hostile to normal creatures though."

"_The tests they performed were flawed. They set a cage with a normal creature in it in front of me. I didn't attack because I could see it couldn't attack me. Next they did it again with a creature that was possessed by an ing. That one I could see had the ability and incentive to kill me, so I killed it first._

A beacon beeped gently on the console, warning of the approach to the planet. Samus activated the landing sequence and walked off to another chamber.

"_Where are you going_?" He asked, hopping off her shoulder,

"To put on my armor. You didn't think I'd go out there like this did you? I mean, after all, I don't want to be killed." she said pointing out the interface suit.

"_Ah_."

After a few minutes, she returned in her battle suit. "Lets go." Skar got out first.

"_It's safe_!" he said, "_come on out_." She did in her usual fashion, jumping super high and doing like ten flips, landing in a crouch, and looking around.

"_Show-off_." said the recently christened Skar.

"Sorry, but that's always fun."

They looked around and saw that Samus had picked a good spot. There were no hostiles.

"Skar, when something attacks, help Me," said Samus.

"_Got it. I would've anyway, by the way_." Skar said smugly.

"Right. Sorry."

They left the area and saw a power door. " Aha! They were here!"

"_One question Samus. What weapons do you have_?" He asked after they went through the door.

"Let's see…missiles, dark beam, light beam, annihilator beam, plasma, ice, wave, and power beams, super mi-."

"_Okay, okay! I'm sorry I asked_!" he said, causing Samus to burst into a laughing fit. After several minutes she recovered. "Okay. Let's look around. There has to be some reason they're on this rock. Stay alert."

"_Right_." he said. After he said this, the blue plates on his back lifted so they looked like spines (strangely, he didn't' seem to notice) .

"HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed Samus as tentacles(that looked very similar to the ones on ing)sprouted from under the plates

"_What_?"

"Look at yourself!" At this his eye swiveled to the back of his head (which to Samus looked even stranger) and saw the tentacles. "_Whoa! That's new_! _Man this is cool_!" he said, his formal tones gone completely, "_Awesome_!" he moved them around a little, melding them together so they looked like a shield.

"Yeah. Umm… What else can you do?"

"_I have no idea_." Skar said honestly. After he thought for a second, he said, "_Wait a minute. I have an idea. Hold still and try not to panic_."

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously

"_Trying out an idea_." He reached the tentacles toward Samus' varia suit and the second they touched the suit, they seemed to melt into it and Skar felt a pull and was tugged forward into Samus.

"Whoa!' he yelled out in surprise (he actually yelled. In the ing language, he was too surprised to convert to thought speak. To Samus it sounded like an unearthly shriek). He was actually merging with the suit! He could sense every system in the suit, each one amazing him because he knew what they could do instantly.

"What's going on!" Samus yelled, "What did you do?"

" _I wonder how you will react to this…now this may come as a shock_…"

"What may come as a shock? Tell me before I kill you!"

" _That would be harder than you know_. _Go to your ship and look at your reflection_." Skar commanded.

"Okayyyy…" she said and did as he told. "Whoa," she breathed.

"_Yeah. Whoa_." In the reflection, she saw what had happened. Her suit had somehow melded with the ing. It was mostly white with blue streaks (talking about her suit here by the way), with two blue spikes that were half a foot long on her shoulder blades. She saw the ing's eye on her chest, looking at the reflection too (the reflection was on the eye too).

"_Now that's interesting. That's very interesting_."

"Interesting? INTERESTING! You- What did you do anyway? And how did you do it"

"_I'm not sure…some kind of instinct. I somehow knew that I could combine with machines and I wasn't sure if it was real or a thought_."

"Well, can you get off? Do you know how?"

"_I can try, but I don't know if it'll work_." He concentrated for a second and turned into a substance that was remarkably like water and slid right off. "_Whew! I wasn't sure that would work_ _But we know how to get on and off_."

"Right just warn me next time, okay?"

"_Okay_." He said and turned to the power door, shrank, and hopped on Samus' shoulder. "_Let's go kill some space pirates!_

"I was wondering when you'd ask."


	3. Chapter 3:neardeath experience

Ing's Light chapter 3

Whew! 3 chapters already!

Skar

They turned toward the doorway and went through. The door led to an area with a magnificent view of a cliff. The only thing that ruined the view was a sleeping space pirate slumped against the wall, snoring gently.

"_When I give the signal, wake him_."

"Right." Was Samus' reply. She waited as Skar made himself big enough to tower over the space pirate.

"_Okay. Wake him_." She did and it woke with a start, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

"Okay. You're going to give me answers. If I don't like your answers, I'll let my friend here do what he's itching to do. I'm sure you know what that is." She said as the tentacles on Skar's back melded into a large spike.

The pirate nodded, a look of fear in his eyes. "Right then," continued Samus, "Did you come here in relation to the metroids?" the pirate nodded. "what were you-?" she stopped as she heard the door opening. "Shit!" she said turning. Two pirates with heavy weaponry walked into the light, saw them and opened fire immediately. These weren't rookies. They were dead on.

Samus 

The shot sent them tumbling over the ledge, both of them. All Samus could think was, I'm going to die…I'm going to die…

Skar 

As soon as the shot hit, Skar let out a piercing shriek (this, had Samus not been wearing the helmet, would have punctured her eardrums) . He fell off the ledge too, a few milliseconds after. As soon as he realized what was happening, He spoke to Samus, " _Use your morph ball_!" she did, though probably unconsciously, and he latched on to the suit with his tentacles and fused with the morph ball. Augmenting the spider ball function, he used a tentacle and latched on to the wall and stuck to it (Needless to say the pirates above had no idea what had happened, as they thought them dead already).

Samus 

When they hit the wall, Samus felt a huge jerk, and then the feeling of rising. They were moving up! "Great idea Skar!" she exclaimed, "That's the second time you've saved my life! I might not be able to repay it at this rate!"

Skar uttered a quiet chatter of amusement, "_Nonsense. You'll be able to repay. Anyway, we'd better climb faster and when we hit the edge, come up as quietly as possible_."

About two minutes later, when they reached the edge of the cliff, they heard Space Pirate snores.

"_Okay, I'm going to bring us over, and the you get out of morph ball and we'll give them a taste of my fusion ability,_" he said with a strange tone of excitement in his voice. They climbed over the edge and got ready.

Space Pirate

The pirates had fallen asleep, except the one that had been sleeping earlier. He was still waiting for the 'thunk' that would tell that the enemy had hit the ground. It still hadn't come. He was starting to think that he had missed the sound and turned away from the ridge. _Oh well_, he thought, _there's no way_ _they survived. I should get some sleep_. He slumped against the wall and the last thing he thought he saw was a bright white and blue hand rising over the cliff.

Skar 

Samus climbed over the ridge faster than normal because of the augmentations from Skar. When she put her hand over the ridge, she stopped for a few seconds to listen for voices of alarm. Hearing none, she decided it was safe and climbed up. Around her were three sleeping space pirates, as ugly as ever. "Okay," she whispered, "how can I kill these things without waking them all up?"

" _let me_."

"What?" said Samus, puzzled.

"_Look up." _She did and was amazed. Coming out of her back were the tentacles from Skar. They moved silently, though quickly to each of the pirates

"How did I ever get along without you?" she asked incredulously.

"_Better than these idiots if what you told me was true_." Samus quietly watched as the tentacles moved toward the pirate's throats. When he was finished, Skar slid off her suit and regained his form. He looked at her and said, _" It is done._"

" Good let's get going."

" _what will we do when they are off this planet?_"

" Frankly, I have no idea." Samus then turned to the power door opposite where they entered, opened and went through with Skar, leaving

behind the ridge stained with the space pirates black blood.

I must admit that might have created more questions that answers, but I had to keep length down. Keep reading and reviewing!


End file.
